More Than Strangers
by cielo.clower
Summary: When forced to a party by his brother, Matthew meets a strange man who seems to have taken a quick drunken liking to him. Soon these two strangers become more then familiar with each other. Pairings of PruCan, and slight mention of UsUk. (Rated M for adult content. Viewer discretion is advised.)
1. Chapter 1 - Brothers Shall be Brothers

**So this is the first fanfiction I actually plan on finishing. Yay! Wish me luck. Comments and likes are very much accepted here. **

**Sorry that my chapters are short. I was thinking of adding two of them together, but I decided it best not. Updates of the story will be done when ever I have the energy to write. Leave comments to encourage me! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1~ Brothers Shall be Brothers

Matthew looked out his water stained window. "Rain again," he sighed. Slowly he got out of his chair by the window and walked towards the front door. On the wall next to the door was a hanger where his jacket was. After looking at it for a minute he grabbed it and pulled it on over his slim shoulders, then opened the door.

Walking out to the street, the young Canadian looked around him but saw no one. He was glad. No one would see him out here. Standing in the middle of the road, he tilted his head back and smiled. Closing his eyes and opening his arms. He stood there under the rain.

"Hey, Bro!"

The Canadian jumped in surprise. Turning around he saw a black Hummer with a blonde head sticking out the window. The owner not caring about the rain as it matted his hair to his forhead.

"Alfred?" Matthew grummbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking annoyed from his ruined moment. He started walking back to the house as the American got out of his car to follow him.

"Hey bro! Do me a fa-" his words were cut off as Matthew closed the door behind him to only be welcomed a couple seconds later with a loud American in his house. "Dude! Not cool," he said to his brother in that cool tone of his.

Matthew had already hung his jacket on the rack when Alfred came in. He was sitting on the couch with a small towel, drying out his hair. When he picked his head up his curl dropped down into his face from the weight of the water. "What do you want?" He stood up to face his brother.

They looked almost identical. However there were those differences. Like the curl Matthew had, his brother didn't have that. Matthews hair was longer and was lighter blonde. His skin was pale from lack of sun from being inside most of the time or always being covered when he wasn't. His brother was different, his eyes were blue and not the purple matthew had. He was more stocky with golden hair and a coasters tan.

"I need help," was all the american said as he shed of his WWll, leather, bombers jacket and hung it up next to his brothers on the rack.

"You can't expect me to know what you're talkin' about when you don't explain."

"Well," Alfred seemed nervous. "Arthurs throwing a party with some of his friends he's know for a while. And I have to be there ofcourse because my boyfriend is the host... and I didn't want to feel so left out. Will you come?"

Matthew sighed and glared at his brother. "Fine."

Alfred practically jumped on his brother, "thanks dude, I owe you one."

"Yeah..." he patted Alfreds back. "So... when is it?"

"Tonight. And I'll meet you out in the car. Hurry and change you canuck," and with that he ran out the door with his jacket in hand.


	2. Chapter 2 - How a Party Shouldn't Go

**I thought since chapter 1 was so short I'll go ahead and post chapter two for ya. **

Capter two~ How a Party Shouldn't Go

"Another beer please," Matthew called to the tall German behind the counter.

"Ja, one beer coming up." He slid the beer across the counter top to the canadian who caught it and held it in his hands.

"Bruder! Two beers. Hands are too empty for this awesome Prussian." A man with silvery hair and red eyes called to the man behind the bar. He had to be wearing contacts, but Matthew couldn't help but laugh all the same because the man had a bird on his head. "What's so funny?" The prussian glared at Matthew.

'I.. umm... n-Nothing!" Matthew was startled. No one ever really noticed him. Even his own brother forgot about him when they arrived. The whole ride to Alfreds boyfriend, Arthur's, house he didn't say a word to him or even look at him. When they arrived Alfred got out of the car leaving Matthew behind. Matthew assumed his brother was somewhere flirting with the bushy browed englishman.

The man laughed at Matthews words. "You're funny." He looked Matthew over. "Have we met?"

"I-i think so.." he took a small sip of his beer as the man next to him got his two from the german, leaving them on the counter in front of him.

"Well! My name is Gilbert! Everyone calls me Gil. And what's your name purple eyes?"

"M-Matthew. My brother is Alfred. The loud American with the Englishman over there." He looked over in the direction of his brother and Gil followed his gaze.

"Ja. You two look much alike." He smirked at Matthew who's cheeks were pink from the beer. "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I.. don't dance."

"Not a good enough reason. I'm to awesome to pass up a dance with." Gil got up grabbing Matthews hands and dragged him to the floor. "Just one dance."

"O-okay. I guess so." Matthew took one last sip of his beer that was a bit to strong for his taste, before leaving it on the counter to walk with the strange new man to the dance floor. Not knowing exactly how to move, he stood there swaying his hips slightly and turning in small circles. Hands grabbed at his hips and pulled him close to who was present behind him.

"So you do dance." Matthew felt the hot breath on his neck wich made him stiffen and blush.

Aphaphaphaph

Gil moved his hips with the Canadians who's name he had already forgotten. The 13 jugs of beer starting to get to him. He nipped at the mans neck when he felt him stiffen, it didn't help to calm him down. Instead he pulled away and turned to face Gil who smirked, still swaying his hips. "Ja, purple eyes?"

"I-I don't dance. And its Matthew!" With that he ran off through the group of people.

He watched as Matthew ran off and just shrugged going back to his dancing. The next thing he knew there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. "Oh! You're back for another dance!" He looked closer at the man infront of him. "Wait, you're not him. What's his name again?"

"Matthew? That's my brother. What did you do dude? He just ran out of here in a hurry?!"

"Ah! Aldridge right? Umm.. I guess he didn't want to dance." Gilbert shrugged at the angry American.

"Its Alfred. And go say sorry to my brother. He's sensitive." Alfredo, or what ever his name, whined loudly.

"Fine fine! I will. What direction did he go in?" Alfred pointed him In a direction and Gilbert danced his way across the floor and out the door to the garden.

Aphaphaphaph

After running out into the garden Matthew finally found a bench somewhere in the middle of the garden. He put his head in his hands. "What is this...? W-what was that?"

"Hey! M-maa whatever your name is!" The voice came closer till he felt a presence infront of him. Looking up he saw Gil infront of him. He panicked and fell back off the stone bench. But before he hit the ground, strong arms wrapped themselfs around his waist and shoulders to pull him back up. "Are you okay?"

"O-oui. Merci." Matthew flattened out his jacket and hair, avoiding touching his curl.

"French! That's what you are."

"N-non, I'm Canadian. And my names Matthew... Why did you come out here?" He looked up at Gil who was looking right back at him. It made Matthew blush and avert his gaze quickly.

"Your brother. Alfredo. He said to say sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." Gil turned his head away. He sounded bored or annoyed. Maybe even both.

"Its Alfed. And thank you..." Matthew looked down at the soft hands in his lap.

Gil smirked. "So I made you feel uncomfortable?" He sat down next to the Canadian. "How about this?" He grabbed Matthews chin, turning his head to face his own. "Too much?" He teased and slowly brought his face closer to the blushing Canadians. He closed his eyes only centimeters from Matthews quivering lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Peaceful Ride

**Since I already have chapter 3 done, I decided just to post it. It will be a while before I can get a 4th chapter up. Maybe a week. Maybe after New Years. I'll be dealing with planning out getting my braces for the rest of the month before I actually get them. **

Chapter 3~ Peacefull Ride

The party was dying down after hours of fun, however Alfred was no where to be found, niether was Als crumpet loving boyfriend. Matthew sighed, all he wanted to do was leave. He still couldn't believe what had happend. Slowly he put his fingers on his lips.

"Want another one?"

Matthew jumped when he heard the voice. He had ran so fast out of the garden he forgot that Gilbert could easily find him again. He put his hand down slowly, "n-non. I am good."

"That is a shame. You have such nice lips." Gilbert snickered with a smirk on his face. "Are you leaving? I could give you a ride if you need one."

"N-no.. I'm fine. I just need to find my brother." Matthew was scanning his eyes across the large room. There weren't many people left and it made it quite obvious he had already gone off with Arthur again without letting him know he needed to find another ride home.

"You mean the one that looks like you? He left with Arthur a while ago. " Gilbert smirked. "I think you missed him."

A small frown shown present on Matthews face told Gilbert he was the least bit enthusiastic about his brothers obliviousness to his existence. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

Matthew looked down at his feet as he could feel his cheeks becoming pink from embarrasment. He nodded softly which made Gilbert grin and grab his arm roughly as he dragged him out of the large house and to the front yard where his car sat in the grass looking strangly out of place.

Gilbert fished for his car keys in his pockets. Slurred curse words escaping his lips after every pocket that came out empty. Finally the right pocket was found and he brought the keys out with a triumphant grunt.

Seeing as how the owner of the car seemed to still be more than tipsy, Matthew decided to speak up a bit. He quietly walked over to the man and placed his hand on Gilberts forearm, stopping him from opening the door. "Ma-maybe I should drive."

A surprised look was plastered on Gilberts face. "And why should I let you drive my car?"

"Because, you are still a bit drunk. And I know where to go, eh?"

With a small nod, and a "you're right," Gilbert handed his keys to the small Canadian next to him and walked to the passanger side of the car. He hopped in without another word on the matter.

Aphaphaph

Driving Gilberts car was a strange experience. Matthew hadn't driven a car in almost a years time. He never visted anyone and his food was always delivered by the local grocery store. The only reason Matthew ever left home was because of his brother taking him to play hockey or a party as his wing man. But some how, he took pleasure in driving this strangers car.

The car sat idly at a red light. It was late and no other cars were the road. It was peaceful.

He looked over at the man beside him, wanting to say something, but he stopped short. He had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, with his head back against the head rest.

The longer Matthew watched the sleeping man, the more he noticed his features. The way his mouth quirked up slightly on the sides. How he's cheek bones made a soft shadow, giving the overly pale man some color to his drawn face. His sharp chin that had rough patches of white hair from where he had shaven just the day before, arleady starting to grow back. 'He is handsome' Matthew thought as he turned his attention back to the road, noticing that the once red light was now green.

It only took a few short moments before he arrived back at his house. He turned the car off and opened the door. The rain was still coming down, but softly now.

Seeing as how his drunken companion was still sleeping, Matthew thought it best to wake him and take him inside. It wasn't safe for him to drive home in his condition and staying in his car would only get him sick from the cold the longer then night went on.

He opened the passanger door and leaned over the man to undo his seat belt. Gilbert smelled strongly of beer. The smell making his lips curl.

Matthew nudged Gilberts shoulders trying to gently wake him up but to no avail. So, he had to do the only thing he could. He grabbed Gilberts right arm and wrapped it around his neck, taking his left so he could pull him out of the seat. Gilbert grummbled in protest, muttering something about "5 more minutes Luddy" but got out of the car anyway.

After closing the door with his hip and locking the car, Matthew slowly walked Gilbert inside. It was hard with all the bigger mans weight threatening to crush him if he fell, but they made it in.

They were soaked now. Matthew was shivering a bit from the cold, wanting to take off his rain soaked jacket. Gently, he dropped Gilbert onto the couch before taking off his own jacket and placing it on the hook by the door.

He walked back over to Gilbert and sighed. The man wasn't wearing a coat and his shirt was soaked in rain. He couldn't leave him like that, the only thing he could do was rid the man of his cold, damp shirt. As he peeled the pressed shirt off of Gilbert, he felt his cheeks growing hot in embaressment. Never in his life had he taken another mans shirt off, well other than his brothers of course. Alfred was so lazy, he could never do anything himself.

As he started to stand to take the shirt to the laundry room strong arms wrapped around his waist and something started to nuzzle at his stomach. Looking down he saw Gilbert, still very much passed out and red faced. Matthew only guessed it could be from a dream he was having. It made him smile softly and gently pet the mans damp hair.

Matthew looked over his gentle features. From his soft pink lips, to his button nose. Finally to his eyes where he was greeted by piercing red one looking back to his purple.

Startled, Matthew tried moving away but strong arms were still wrapped around him. It made Gilbert smirk to see the smaller man squirm just from a small look. He sat up slowly releasing the man. "So what are you doning with my awesome shirt, ja?"


	4. Chapter 4 - No Shirt

Chapter 4~

One hour had passed since Matthew had arrived home with his unexpected guest. Both were now dry and changed as they sat quietly in the living room, the tumbling sound of the dryer, heard through the walls of the house, echoed in the room.

Daring himself, Matthew looked up slowly at his guest who was lounging on the large couch. His eyes were closed and his arm was placed behind his head, supporting it off the cushion of the couch as his other hand laid flat on his stomach. He wore a pair of Matthew's sweat pants and no shirt. Matthew had practically begged Gilbert to wear one of his, but the man had refused saying that he would just wait for his to dry, leaving Matthew pink cheeked and flustered from the experience.

Matthew couldn't help but stare at the attractive man laying in his living room. He traced his eyes over the lines that showed his abs and at the curve on his hip bones before they disappeared behind the lining of the sweat pants.

Then there was a loud beep.

Waking up with a jump, Gilbert fell off the couch onto his face and stomach. This snapped Matthew out of his trace and rush out of his chair to the fallen mans side. Gently he placed his hand on the mans back. "G-Gilbert, are you alright? Do you.. umm.. need some help?"

A groan came out from the fallen form so Matthew carefully helped pull Gilbert to an upright position with his back against the base of the couch. "Thanks," Gilbert puffed as he massaged the spot on his side that had fallen on his arm. "What the hell was that anyway?"

"It was the dryer," Matthew said softly as he averted his eyes away. "I'll g-go get your shirt." Before Gilbert could reply, Matthew was already down the hall headed for the laundry room.

When he arrived into the small room, he opened the dryer and felt the clothes, they were still damp. "I really need a new dryer," he mumbled to himself. After cleaning off the dryer lent, the dryer was started yet again, but this time without the beeper.

* * *

"Your shirt is still wet so It's still in the dryer," Matthew stated as he walked back into the room.

Gilbert sighed softly to himself and looked up at Matthew. "Hey, Mattie. Come here."

_Mattie... Did that man just call me Mattie? I haven't been called Mattie since..._ He looked over at the pale figure that was still on the floor and slowly walked over to him, stopping a few inches away from the other mans knee. "Can I help y-" There was a pull on his hand, making him fall to the ground in the other mans lap. Their faces just centimeters apart. Matthew froze, his face getting warmer by the second as Gilbert smirked and blew softly in his face making the smaller man jerk back. "W-what do you think you are doing," Matthew asked while trying to get up, only to be held down but strong arms around his slim waist.

"Just thought I would have some fun." He nudged his face closer to the Canadians. "I saw you watching me earlier." The more he talked, the closer his lips came to Matthews exposed neck. "Is my body just that awesome to you?" His lips fluttered against the soft skin as he spoke quietly, catching Matthews breath in his throat. "How about my touch?"

Slowly and softly, kisses were placed down Matthews neck. Hands went from a firm hold to a soft grip on the boys hips. The lingering feeling of lips left on Matthews neck caused the young boy to moan softly in Gilbert's ear, but when the kisses stopped, Gilbert heard a small whine instead causing him to smirk. "Were you enjoying yourself Mattie?"

Matthew turned his head away as he tried to stand, so that Gilbert wouldn't see his reddening face. "Please stay here little Birdie, don't fly away." Gilbert strong hands were softly rubbing Matthews sides, coaxing him to sit back down on the Prussians lap.

Looking down at the two boys laps, Matthew remembered. "High School."

Gilbert gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"That's where we know each other from. Sophomore year of high school. You probably don't remember, but you and a couple of your friends used to knock me around in the hallways. Then as a prank, you kissed me, and three of you laughed, calling me gay for liking it." Matthews eyes were down casted as small tears trickled down his cheeks.

Gilbert looked at him in shock. "I was very unawesome back when I was younger. I'm sorry Mattie." Matthew snorted at the statement. "What, you don't believe me?" Gilbert glared slightly into the young boys eyes. ''... You are gay for liking it..."

As quickly as Gilbert said those words, Matthews head shot up, giving the man a shocked and hurt look. _He looks to cute when he pouts_. Gilbert smiled at the thought and leaned in to captured the pursed lips of the young Canadian in front of him with his own before pulling back with a wide smile. "but so am I."

* * *

**Looks like things are heating up. Come back for the next chapter. However, M rated material will be mentioned so viewer digression is advised. Also, the next chapter will change the rating of this. Please leave reviews so I know what I need to work on, and if you think anything should be added to the story, i'd love to hear what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wow

****WARNING** Sexual content. Read at your own risk. M rating. Please do not read if you do not like BoyxBoy content **WARNING****

**This is will be the longest chapter in the story, with 2,042 words. I am sorry if my writing is terrible for this subject. I'm a virgin female, so I have no experience in this subject matter. ^/^ The only things I know is from *coughs* watching yaoi *coughs* and from reading other fanfictions. I would love the feed back if anything mentioned is wrong. I love all feed back as long as if keeps me motivated and has good advice. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5~

"Gil," Matthew gasped in ecstasy as kisses were being trailed down his exposed stomach toward the band of his pants. The lips that graced his skin soon disappeared to be replaced by gentle fingers as they glided over the smooth skin. However, the lips of the man that was hovering over him continued kissing farther down over the rough fabric of jeans, kissing over the growing erection that was trapped by material. Matthews pants and moans hitched in his throat feeling the first kiss of pressure. His gentle moaning only stopping when the pressure and touching yielded from his body. "N-non. Don't stop... Gil." Matthew panted softly as he tried to grip his pants, only to have his hands shooed away.

There was a soft chuckle from in front of him. "My little Mattie. I didn't know you could be turned on so quickly." The older man teased from his position over the smaller mans body. Gilbert smiled softly.

It had happened quickly. One minute Matthew was on Gil's lap, getting kissed softly, and the next Gilbert had Matthew on his back panting and moaning for more. It had excited Gilbert to see the young man squirm under him. He almost decided to claim the boy right there in the middle of the living room, almost. "How about we move this to your room, ja?" Gilbert said in between the kisses he placed over Matthews hands and fingers, trying to distract him from relieving himself before the Albino could get a hold of him.

Matthew nodded and got to his feet with the help of Gilbert. Quietly, the older man was lead up the stair to the quieter mans bedroom. Before opening the door, Matthew put his back to it, grabbing the Prussian before him into a hungry kiss. In response, a warm and gentle hand was placed on the side of his neck as the other fiddled with the door knob. As the door opened the hand that opened the door was placed onto Matthews hip to draw him closer. "If you don't get your ass in that room right now, I'll fuck you right here in the hall," Gilbert growled as he gripped Matthews ass tightly before letting him go so the young man could enter the bedroom before him. To his surprise however, the man stayed.

With his back against the wall next to his opened bedroom door, Matthew grinned into Gilbert's kiss. "I thought you were going to fuck me right here." Instead of an answer he lost the lips of his partner as they were replaced by a few fingers. "Suck." Was all Gilbert said as he used his other hand to undo Mats pants.

As his pants fell on the floor the wet, slicked fingers were removed from his mouth and replaced again by hungry lips. Gilbert grabbed Matthew by the knee with his dry hand to place the leg around his waist, giving him more access to Matthew. Slowly, he slicked and messaged the hole with his fingers before sliding the first one in.

The response Gil received was stiff. The lips that were kissing his tightened into a line as the owner got used to the feeling inside of him. Slowly that finger thrusted into him, creating a soft friction. Moans started to replace the tight lips and the kissing continued. It was a couple more minutes until the second finger was added to stretch out the hole. Gilbert scissored and thrusted his fingers as deep into Mat as he could go.

Matthew moaned into the kiss causing Gil to get excited, his erection pressing against the soft fabric of the sweat pants he was wearing. Not wanting to waste any more to time, he easily slid a third finger inside the heavily panting man that was flushed against him. Gentle hands roamed down his side towards the band of his now seemingly tight pants. Fingers gripping the fabric, pulling them down from the mans waist as the fell onto the floor.

Gilbert shivered and released Mats lips as the cool air in the hallway breezed past his now exposed lower half. With out a buffer, Matthews moans became loader in Gilbert's ears. The soft callings of his name making him become more erect then he already was. Slowly, he pulled his fingers from Matthew who whimpered at the loss of friction. "Get on your knees my little birdie," Gilbert huskily whispered into Matthews ear as he pushed him down by his shoulders.

Being on his knees was uncomfortable, the hard ground hurting the area on his legs. However, all of his discomfort was forgotten. Right in front of his face was Gilbert's large member. He gasped softly, not imagining the man was so large. Slowly he reached out his hand, giving Gilbert a light squeeze causing the larger man to let a small sigh escape his lips. As he held the now fully erect member in his hand, Matthew leaned in, licking the pre cum off the tip.

A small shiver went down Gilbert's spine at the first feeling of Matthews tongue. He looked down with hazy eyes as Matthew took him in his mouth, a moan escaping his lips at the warm, wet feeling that surrounded him. Steadying himself, Gilbert rested his forearm on the wall in front of him, leaning on it for support. Small moans escaping his lips as Matthew slowly boobed his head. It wasn't enough. Gripping Matthews wavy hair, Gilbert helped him speed up his pace by forcing the boy to move faster. To take him in deeper. Gilbert's hips bucked, causing the boy choke. Letting him go, Matthew pulled away, coughing from the forced intrusion in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Birdie." The apology was quiet, being said between a gasp of air.

After a few more coughs, Matthew stood up. "It's okay," he assured, licking the side of Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert groaned, the small Canadian was turning him on, and he ached for release. Roughly, he pulled Matthews hips to his, grinding them together. The feeling was pleasurable. Both of the men moaning as they rubbed against each other.

Lifting up Matthews leg again, Gilbert attacked the boys lips. He lined himself with Matthews entrance. "Are you ready." Another kiss and a quick nod, he pushed in. The tight hole felt heavenly to Gil, but to Mat, it hurt. Tightly, he held onto Gilbert's shoulder, nails digging into the skin leaving marks. It made it much more pleasurable for the bigger man.

Once all the way in, he stopped to steady his breath and for Mat to get used to the feeling. He trailed his lips down from Mats lips to his neck, sucking lightly on the skin as he started to thrust slowly into his partner.

Matthew moaned loudly as the pace of the thrusting became fast, his hips moving to heighten the sensation. "A-_A_h, Gilbert," Matthew screamed as Gilbert hit his sweet spot. "Right there! D-do that.. again." Angling himself, Gilbert hit the spot again earning a load cry of his name.

The loud moans and grunts echoed in the hall. It excited Gilbert. It excited Matthew.

Reaching down with his right hand, leaving his left one on the wall behind Matthew, Gilbert grabbed the boys member, stroking it to his open pace. Matthew gasped as he was getting fondle by the same man that was thrusting into him hard and fast. "Y-yes. Yes." His words, quiet and breathless. "I'm a-almost. There."

With a few more hard pumps from Gilbert, Matthews muscle clenched as he cried out from his climax. He came hard, the sticky liquid landing on both of the men's chest and over Gil's hand. A few drops managing to get on Gil's chin.

Even with the other boys climax, his muscles clenching tightly around Gilbert's hard member, he wasn't there yet. There was something he needed to push him over the edge. He felt his partners cum hit his face, but not thinking much of it until he felt a tongue slowly licking it off. Soon that tongue was in his mouth, letting him taste the younger man. There tongues dancing in each others mouth, tasting what each of them had to offer. It got him to the edge.

As hard as he could, his hips bucked with a load grunt. His member twitching inside of the other man as he released, filling the other boy up. Pulling out he could feel the cum dripping just as Matthew could feel the warm liquid sliding down his thigh. Without a second thought, Matthew got back on his knees licking the cum off the other man. "M-Matthew. If you keep doing that, i'll get hard again." But his words didn't come soon enough. His limp cock became hard again as the other man licked and sucked. It even turned Matthew on again, hearing the pants and moans from the man above him.

Stroking himself made him moan. The vibrations reaching Gilbert's member as he sucked him off. "M-Matthew. I'm almost there. Just a little more!" Matthew pumped himself harder as he sucked Gilbert off, waiting for him to finish. With one loud cry of pleasure, he came hard into Mats mouth as the younger boy came on the hard floor of the hallway. With a pop, Matthew released the now limp member that was in his mouth, swallowing the rest of the cum in his mouth with only a little escape his lips to drizzle down his chin.

With heavy breaths, Matthew leaned forward, resting his head on Gilbert thigh. He could hear the others panting above him. "That. Was so good. Mathew," Gilbert voiced between breaths.

"We should probably clean up now." On weak legs, Matthew stood up using Gilbert's body for support. "You take a shower first while I clean up the mess we made in the hallway." In all honesty Matthew really wanted a shower first. He felt sticky. He felt it on this stomach, hands, and thighs. Gilbert was worse off though. The man had the sticky liquid all over his body thanks to Matthew. It ran down his stomach and the front of his thighs, some splashed onto his calf's and feet as Matthew releaved himself all over the floor. Hell, he even had it on his face a little.

After placing a small kiss on Matthews forehead, Gilbert agreed, leaving Matthew to clean up the mess as he cleaned himself off in the shower. He smiled as he let the hot water run down his body. "Wow."

* * *

Once both were cleaned, they retired to Matthews room for the night. Both in boxers, and Mat in a white wife beater, they climbed into the soft bed. "Man. We should have done it here. This is nice." Gilbert sighed contently, as he laid back on the bed, receiving a hit on the shoulder from the small Canadians bed he was in. "What?" He said teasingly, turning to his side to get a better look at the small, wavy haired man.

"Nothing. Just get over here and cuddle me," Matthew said with a small blush on his cheek as he turned his back to Gilbert. His blush becoming deeper as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and a broad chest against his back. The hot breathe down his neck, making him sigh softly.

Gilbert smiled on the boys neck. "I wish I wasn't such an unawesome jerk to you back in high school. I probably could have had this a lot sooner." He pressed his hips against Matthew, so the tired Canadian could feel the semi-hard on the man had in his boxers. "This is what you do to me."

"Shut up and go to sleep Gil. My ass hurts from how rough you were in the hall, and I really don't feel like breaking my bed today."

"Fine," Gilbert sighed in defeat, cuddling close to the other man, breathing in the shampoo the other had used. "Gut nacht, Birdie."

"Bon nuit, Gil."

**A/N: Don't forget to leave comments about how you think I did, or if there is any advice you want to give me. I was trying to keep it short without putting everything into this one scene because I will be writing another fanfiction soon where there will be multiple scenes of indecency for you all. Please go and follow the story! It's called _A Long Road. _Thanks again. The epilogue will be posted soon enough. :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

Chapter 6 ~ Epilogue

A door slammed downstairs. "What was that," asked a half-sleep Canadian, who was currently snuggled against an albino's naked chest. The only answer received were small mumbling sounds as he was pulled closer to his bed partner by strong arms.

"Hey Mat!" The door of his room shot open by the force of the American idiot that the Canadian called "brother." "I was looking for you all ni-" He stopped short noticing the two bodies that occupied the bed. The albino growling at the new presence in the room that woke him from his sleep. Mat squirmed out of the tight hold that surrounded him and glared at his brother. "Shit bro, I didn't know you had company." He took a closer look at the man next to his brother, eyes going wide. "Isn't that the guy from the party last night that made you cry and run off?" His voice being a bit to loud for the still quiet Canadian.

Not liking what the American just said, Matthew chucked a pillow at his brother, hitting him square in the face. "I wasn't crying you stupid, bloody American," Matthew yelled as he got up from his bed, grabbing the hockey stick he left mounted on his wall. Slowly he made his way to his brothers, retreating, form. "Get the hell out of my room Alfred! No, better yet get the hell outta my house! Call me the next time you need something!"

Alfred put his hands up in defense as he backed up outta the room. "Sorry bro, I'll leave you two alone now. Geez, you don't have to get so angry." Before Matthew could get any closer to him, Alfred ran down the stairs. Mat waited until he heard the front door that he finally slumped his shoulders in exhaustion.

Hearing a low whistle behind him, Mat turned his head to see a fully awake Gilbert leaning back against the head rest for the bed. "I didn't know it was possible to look so sexy when someones angry." He winked at Matthew in a teasing way who sighed in annoyance and he placed the hockey stick back on the wall mount.

Climbing back on the bed, Mat straddled Gilbert's waist, placing his hands on the other mans chest. "You shouldn't say such lewd things so early in the morning."

* * *

It had been an hour since Mat and Gil had woken up. They both laid tangled in each others limbs, sweaty and panting. "Are you hungry Gil? I'll make breakfast." Gilbert nodded with a simple reply of "yes" and "thanks." Getting out of the bed was strange for Matthew. He could feel the warm cum leaking out of him and sliding down his thigh. He blushed brightly as he noticed Gilbert staring at him with a small grin of accomplishment on his features. "I'll go clean off first," Matthew yipped as he rushed off the restroom to wipe him self off.

Gilbert was pleased. He was happy and pleased. Never before did he think that he would find a cute, sweet man who would make him happy. Getting out of bed after a while of basking in his new found happiness and pulling his boxers back on, he made his way down stairs to find Matthew cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Smells great." Matthew turned his head to see his lover approaching him and smiled, his lover smiling brightly in return, placing a soft kiss to his already swollen lips.

* * *

It had been two longs years of a happy relationship. They met each others friends and family, they even moved in with each other, they were happy.

After two long years of being together, Gilbert was finally able to purpose to Matthew after the supreme court had passed the law for gay marriage in America. Their wedding day was like magic. They danced, they laughed, they hugged, and they rejoiced. Everything felt right for the two of them.

Eventually they were able to settle into a large 4 bedroom house. They adopted two young 4 year old sons who were both energetic and loving. Each of them raised to be proper boys.

It wasn't until the day that their youngest son moved out to live in Europe that Matthew finally cried. That night, Matthew laid in Gilbert's arms, cuddling close in their bed. The tears fell from his eyes. For the better part of his 38 years, Matthew had been happy. He found love in the least expected way, he had found a home in someone who he never thought possible.

"Shhh my love, everything is alright." Gilbert kissed the top of his head tenderly, stroking his wet cheek. "I'm hear, don't cry."

His words were soothing to Matthew."I love you. I love you so much Gil. Thank you. I never thought this possible." He looked up at his long time lover. "I never imagined in my life I would find someone who loved me, who gave me a home and a family, who wouldn't let me go. But you did Gil. You have made me the happiest man in the world."

Smiling, Gilbert wiped a tear from his lovers tear stained cheek. "My sweet, sweet Birdie. I would never have let you fly away from me." He kissed his lovers lips, silencing his tear. "I will always be there my little Mattie. Ich liebe dich."

"Je t'aime aussi, Gil."

**A/N: As a celebration to the Supreme Courts passing of Gay marriage in my country America, I wrote the last section of this story to everyone in the LGBT community. I hope that you may find the bond of marriage to be a great thing. I love you all, thank you for reading my story. :)**


End file.
